George McKinzie
George McKinzie is the main antagonist of Disney's 1980 live action movie Sultan and the Rock Star, which is based on the 1979 novel Sandy and the Rock Star by the late Walt Morey. He is a wealthy poacher who owns Sportsman's Island and plans to hunt down Sultan. He is the boss of Alec Frost and Joe Ironwood. He was portrayed by the late . History He has hunted animals all over the world, but when he grew old, he became lame and was now limited to hunting whatever animals Frost brings to Sportsman's Island so he can hunt them for sport. In the first scene of the film, a domesticated tiger actor named Sultan is shipped to Sportsman's Island and turned aggressive as Frost relentlessly torments him for McKinzie to hunt him. 2 days later, McKinzie heads over to Sportsman's Island on his boat, while a runaway rock star named Paul Winters sneaks on board. Upon arriving there, Frost drives him to his cabin and Paul explores the island. Paul encounters Sultan and decides to protect him from McKinzie when he recognizes him. They sneak over to McKinzie's place to get some food, while McKinzie and his men hear about Paul's disappearance on the radio. Paul and Sultan sneak into McKinzie's storage room and escape in time as McKinzie and Frost head out for practice targets. While Paul and Sultan are sleeping in the cave, they are awoken by gunshots outside the cave as McKinzie and Frost shoot at the cave to get Sultan out, but Paul holds him back and they leave. They head back to the storage room, but Sultan alerts the dogs and they escape. However, they are spotted by McKinzie's reluctant caretaker, Joe Ironwood and he explains his motives and history to Paul. While they're having lunch, Frost reminds McKinzie that Sultan is still on the island and McKinzie argues that he's not worried. The following night, McKinzie orders Frost to bring out the dogs for the hunt. The next morning, Ironwood warns Paul about the dogs, but he informs him about a mystical island where Sultan would be safe. Frost sets the bloodhounds loose and a chase is ensued. Paul and Sultan are chased around the shore and back up a hill. The hunters lose the pair and they head back to the cabin. However, the dogs are still chasing them and the pair escape through McKinzie's cabin, where the dogs wreak havoc inside. The hunters arrive back at the cabin and see the chaos. McKinzie accuses Frost for lying to him about the tiger and decides to go back to the mainland. However, as they drive away, Sultan jumps onto their truck, but they shake him off and he flees. Frost informs McKinzie about Sultan and they head over to the cave. Frost thinks it's dangerous for McKinzie to climb up a steep hill leading to the cave, but he refuses to listen to him. As he makes it to the top, he accidentally drops his rifle and it sets off. Sultan comes out of the cave and attacks McKinzie, causing him to tumble down the hill and knocking him unconscious. Frost and Ironwood carry him away back to the boat as Sultan roars in triumph. Upon arriving there, McKinzie considers selling his island and fires Frost, much to his dismay. Frost is still determined to hunt down Sultan, but the pair escape onto a fisherman's boat and Sultan is released onto Walkon Island. Trivia *In the original book by Walt Morey, the hunted cat was a cougar named Sandy. Navigation Category:Poachers Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Honorable Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Gamblers Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Smugglers Category:Starvers Category:Addicts Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Businessmen